Prostate cancer is the most common form of cancer among males, with an estimated incidence of 30% in men over the age of 50. Overwhelming clinical evidence shows that human prostate cancer has the propensity to metastasize to bone, and the disease appears to progress inevitably from androgen dependent to androgen refractory status, leading to increased patient mortality. This prevalent disease is currently the second leading cause of cancer death among men in the U.S.
In spite of considerable research into therapies for the disease, prostate cancer remains difficult to treat. Commonly, treatment is based on surgery and/or radiation therapy, but these methods are ineffective in a significant percentage of cases. Three prostate specific proteins--prostate specific antigen (PSA) and prostatic acid phosphatase (PAP)--have limited diagnostic and therapeutic potential. PSA levels do not always correlate well with the presence of prostate cancer, being positive in a percentage of non-prostate cancer cases, including benign prostatic hyperplasia (BPH). furthermore, PSA measurements correlate with prostate volume, and do not indicate the level of metastasis.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved vaccines and diagnostic methods for prostrate cancer.